Tripods and other mounting fixtures allow users to mount accessories, such as cameras and camcorders, to the fixture and position such accessories in a useful position. However, some conventional tripods and mounting fixtures do not provide sufficient mounting and positioning flexibility. Further, certain conventional tripods and mounting fixtures can be difficult to manipulate and adjust, especially in circumstances where the accessory is to be fixed relative to non-standard terrain or a non-standard structure.